Space Revelations
by LostAgain2015
Summary: A group of teens are chosen to partake on a special space program. What happens when they get to space? Story has no relation to House of Anubis except for the characters we all know. Hope you like it! Rated T just to be safe. I apologize for the very late update!
1. Introduction

**Hello again guys! This is a new story (again). No, I have not abandoned my other stories, but I just want to see this idea come to light.**

 **Title: Space Revelations**

 **Premise: A space adventure about 17 (or 18)-yr olds, where a surprise will come up at some time in space. Or is it really a space adventure? You have to wait to find out.**

 **No, this story has nothing to do with House of Anubis, well, except for the characters, of course. I just decided to use the characters to create an entire new storyline about space travel, so there may be no Egyptian gods and myths, or anything like that… Let's just wait and see.**

 **INTRODUCTION**

Eddie's POV

My mom was crying uncontrollably as she was looking at me pack my things. Honestly, I don't understand why she was crying, but I need to comfort her before I left home for the spaceship that would take me towards outer space, which will then head back to Earth after we complete our objective.

"Hey, Mom. Don't cry. I'm just leaving for a while, and soon we'll be back. I promise to see you the moment the spaceship touches down here on Earth, okay?" My mom just nods.

I sit for a moment, looking around the house for anything that I may have forgotten to pack in my suitcase, when my mom reminds me, "Eddie, you don't want to miss your spaceship, now, do you?" "No, of course not, mom… So, I think it's time for goodbye." My mom nods, and comes to hug me more tightly than ever before.

"Be a good boy in space, Eddie. Okay?" She forces a smile. "Yes, Mom. I'll be a good boy." I feel a bit embarrassed at being called a boy at this age, and Mom seemed to notice, so she chuckled a bit.

"Bye, Mom. See you when I come back!", I wave to her, and she waves back at me with a smile that seemed… content. I shrug, then walk towards the spaceship launch site.

I am really happy to have been accepted into the Walker space program. I couldn't have been more ecstatic to be a part of this program, which promised us a different experience from Earth. At least, that's what the ad said. Not that it was easy being a part of this program. I had to be physically prepared for the difficulties that outer space had to offer, which meant almost a year of training for me and the other hopefuls. Luckily for me, I finished the training and was chosen to be one of those who will be a part of the space program.

Nina's POV

"… and the most important thing of all, be safe. Out there is such a dangerous place, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt." My grandmother reminds me for the last time, her advices. "I promise.", I assure her as she gives me a tight hug. When she let go of me, she tells me, "Now, off you go, before the spaceship leaves." "Okay, grandma. Goodbye!" I leave our house to take a train heading to Strandville, which was where the spaceship was going to be launched.

While in the train, I think of all the things I'm going to leave behind. My friends, my stuff that was not in my suitcase, and of course, my grandma. How will she do without me? She told me she'll be fine, but I wasn't sure she would be okay. I still decided to leave because this was an opportunity of a lifetime. Going to space, without any expenses whatsoever seemed like a great idea to me, even though I had to leave everyone here on Earth. Besides, we were returning in a year's time. How hard could it be?

A ding sound interrupts my thoughts, as I realize the train had already reached Strandville. I leave the train and walk to the launch site, which was actually pretty close to the train station. That was a bit of a surprise.

I am looking forward to see the others who will be on this spaceship, and be friends with all of them. I am also looking forward to the roles we will serve on the ship, which will be given to us by the leader of the program, shortly before liftoff.

Jerome's POV

We (me and my younger sister Poppy) are here in the 'repatriation shelter' (which jails were now called) for the last time, to bid farewell to our father. While waiting for him to come meet us in the 'meeting room' (Where inmates and relatives meet and talk), I think of the events that preceded this.

Somehow, I and Poppy both ended up being chosen to be a part of the Walker space program. When we both decided to try out for the program, we made a bet to see who was better once and for all, but now that we both made it through, that discussion would have to be settled another day.

"Hey kids!", my dad was clearly very happy to see us both here. "Hey dad!", we both greet him at the same time. He reaches out to embrace us both.

"So, what brings the Clarke family here?" My dad looks at both of us, eager to know what came up this time. "Dad, remember the last time I told you about the Walker space program?" "Yeah, of course, son. What about it?" My sister buts in, and exclaims, "We were both accepted, dad! Isn't it great?" My dad widens his eyes. "Really? I'm so proud of both of you, for how you turned out to be. My kids, both astronauts?" His smile was beaming. "Well, not exactly, dad. But you can call it that."

We talk for a bit, catching up on things he missed since the last time I visited, and soon it was almost time for him to return to his 'repatriation shelter'.

"So, kids, when are you leaving our very own planet to explore the skies above?", my dad asks me. "Actually, dad, it's tomorrow." "Oh, really? That's great. Just don't forget to have fun, yeah?" "We won't forget it, dad!"

It was time for us to leave, so we bade farewell to dad, and went to the airport, where an express plane provided by the Walker space program will fly us straight to Strandville, North America, for lift-off.

It was a mostly quiet flight to Strandville, as I played video games with Poppy on the plane's game suite.

"Wow, this plane is like a hotel, isn't it, brother?", my sister asks me as we take a break from gaming, which, by the way, I was winning, albeit only by 2 points. "Yeah, it is…" I look at the flight attendant, then towards Poppy. "Hey Poppy, let's do something fun. Do you know what I mean?" Poppy looks at me, and nods. She clearly understood what I meant. I ask the flight attendant, "Miss, can we do whatever we want while we're here in the plane?" She studies me for a moment, then responds, "As long as you don't jump off this plane or anything, then yes, you can." I grin, and in the corner of my eye, I see Poppy smile mischievously.

(An hour of pranks later)

I was still laughing at what just happened. We decided to have a food fight, and surprisingly, the flight attendant did not stop us. What was more surprising was that she decided to join in on the fun, and according by my judgment, I think that she even won the food fight.

Eventually the laughs died down, and we realized that we have made a mess. The flight attendant points us to the shower room, so that we would look 'decent enough'. I head towards one shower, while Poppy heads to another shower room.

Once I finish my quick shower, I come out of my shower room, and I was shocked to see the room was as clean as it was before we decided to make a mess. Nobody could clean a room that fast, I was sure, especially not that flight attendant. I decide to ask the flight attendant about it later, when she finishes her shower.

When she came out of the shower, I ask her about it. Her response, "Oh, cleaning is all automated in this plane. It only takes about 5 minutes for the process to complete. That's all I know about the cleaning systems, sorry." So, something like that existed. I wonder why I have never heard of it before, but then this plane was really high-tech, with a lot of things I have not seen before, so I was not very surprised.

We sat down at the remainder of the flight as we not-so-anxiously waited for the plane to touch down at our destination. The pilot then greets us with some news, "We are landing in Strandville airport in 10 minutes. Thank you for flying with us."

A few minutes later, we walked out of the plane. I felt a little sad for leaving that wonderful plane, but we had to go to the launch site and prepare for outer space. Believe it or not, it was my childhood dream to go to space one day, and now it would become a reality.

Amber's POV

"Amber, how many suitcases did you pack? Are you nearly done packing?", I hear my dad ask from the living room. "I only got 5 suitcases, dad. I'm finished packing." "That's good, because the chauffeur is already here to pick you up." "Okay, dad, just a sec!"

I check myself on the mirror, fix some minor flaws, and come out of my room, with all my suitcases in tow. The chauffeur helps me place the suitcases on the vehicle.

"Bye, dad. Bye, mom.", I call out to them as I was about to leave. "Bye, Amber. We'll miss you.", my parents reply, as my mom wipes a tear from her face, and my dad trying to control his emotions. Then we were off to Strandville, at least that's where I think the spaceship was.

Honestly, I did not know how I passed all the tests for me to be included in this program to space, but I did. It was really difficult, but I really wanted to be in that spaceship. I wanted to see space. And most of all, I wanted to prove myself to people, that I'm not just some pretty girl, that I had skills too.

I kept myself busy inside the vehicle by checking out all the new fashion trends, while listening to some music. I got bored halfway through the trip, and decided to get some beauty sleep.

I stir up, and realize that I was still in the car, which seemed to be in a stop. The chauffeur notices that I just woke up. "Good morning, Amber. We are now here in Strandville, if you haven't noticed." He sees the look of worry in my face, so he quickly adds, "Don't worry, the spaceship is still here. The launch site is right outside. Do you want me to help you bring your suitcases to theship?" Oh my god, I have overslept! It was a relief to know that the ship was still there, or else, I would be in huge trouble. "Thank you for the offer sir, but I think I can manage the bags on my own."

The chauffeur unloads the suitcases from his vehicle, then I start dragging them towards the ship. I regret my decision to not accept the chauffeur's help immediately.

Fabian's POV

"Hey, dad! I have to get going now!", I yell to my father, who was trying to fix our television. He walks towards me, then tells me some very inspiring words. "Fabian, if I were you, when you get on that ship, I would quit staring at your e-books, and go get a bunch of friends instead. Preferably girls. You know what I mean?" "Yeah, dad. I get what you mean. But I'm there to learn more about space, not chase women." I reason out. "C'mon Fabian, just quit the books for a year, will ya? Have some fun, like everyone else." He motions out his hands to no one in particular. "Okay, dad. I'll try." "Now get going kid, before your service vehicle decides to leave you for someone else." "Bye too, dad."

I leave our house then walk to the train station, where the people from Walker space program chartered a train for me to ride on. When I arrive there, I realize that my neighbour Mara was boarding the train too.

"Mara, you're going to Strandville too?" I ask. She nods, then asks me, "Are you?" "Yeah, I am. I didn't know you were going there." "Well, it's good you're going there, Fabian. Now I have someone I know who's going to be in space with me." "Ditto."

Mara's POV

I'm glad that Fabian was going to space too. Now I did not need to be alone when I get there, and besides, I now had someone to read with. We were just friends by the way.

The train was speeding towards Strandville, while we sat down, talking about what we were leaving back at home. Not that I had much left, really. But I do miss my brother Danell. He was very happy for me, but I knew deep down inside, he was sad that his only relative would leave for a year.

Our topic shifted towards our plans when we are in the ship. I had a lot planned on the trip, really. And I made a to-do list to make sure that I wouldn't forget.

(Hours of mindless chatter later)

The train comes to a stop. I hear a voice in the air, "Last stop. Strandville. We are pleased to have you on the ride. Please ride with us again. We leave the train station and walk towards the launch site, which was visible in the distance. We still had time to waste, anyway.

Patricia's POV

"Hey, Trish. Are you ready to go?", Piper asks me, clearly in a very joyful mood as we were leaving home. I was happy too. Finally, we get to leave this place. My parents were also happy, not for us, but because we were leaving. That left them to themselves and they would now have the freedom of each other. I'm happy for them, I guess…

"Yeah, I'm ready. Can we go now, Piper?" "Sure, sis. Whatever you want." We leave the house without our parents even saying goodbye to us, as if I expected them to say goodbye anyway. We drive towards the airport to the plane waiting for us to board. As we enter the plane, I immediately spot my favourite food, chocolate cake. I did not even realize how cool the plane was, until Piper mentioned it. "Wow, Trish. This is the greatest plane I've ever seen in my life." I roll my eyes, then I realize that she was right when I do look around.

"Wow, Piper. You're right. This is some plane they have." "I know, right. It's so beautiful.", Piper replies. We are interrupted by the pilot's voice on speaker. "Ladies, we are preparing for takeoff. Please remain seated for a while as we stabilize, then you can roam after we get to level altitude." I roll my eyes. The pilot was stating the obvious, and well, it was… stating the obvious.

Once the plane was in level altitude, I walked towards the chocolate cake and started eating it. Piper noticed what I was doing and laughed. "Really, Trish? The first thing you do on the plane is… eat chocolate cake?" I try to respond with my mouth full. "This chocolate cake is really good…", but it sounded like, "Hmm-hm-hm-lay came-m mm-ly goob." At that Piper just laughed more. I glare at her, in which she just shrugs.

Once she finally settles down, she sits next to me and tastes the chocolate cake I was just eating. "Hmm, this is really good.", she commented. "Told ya, Piper, but then you were too busy laughing to listen." "You have to admit, that was funny!", Piper remarked. "Fine. Maybe it was funny. But that does not give you the right to laugh at me like that." I told her. "Sorry, sis. Maybe I will laugh more next time."

I managed to eat almost ¾ of the chocolate cake, which gave me a somewhat uneasy feeling in my stomach, but it was all worth it. Piper, meanwhile, ate all the remaining cake, and after that, she went to sleep. She must have been really tired, considering that I was feeling tired too. I also fall asleep moments later, overcome by tiredness.

I rub my eyes open as I sit up from the sofa in the plane, which was apparently where I fell asleep. Piper was already awake, and she was dragging our suitcases towards the plane's door. Oh no, the plane must have already landed in Strandville. And I slept through the landing.

"Piper, wait!" I run towards her as she starts to walk out the plane door. "You're awake, Patricia. Sorry for not waking you up, you looked adorable sleeping.", she commented, at which I roll my eyes. I take my bag from Piper as we walk towards the launch pad of the spaceship.

Alfie's POV

"Alfie, are you sure you want to go to outer space? You have not yet packed your suitcase, you know.", my mom reminds me. "Yes mom, I'm going to pack now!"

I figured to just throw my clothes to the suitcase, as folding it isn't worth the time. I also pack my favorite things, which I decide to place on my backpack, separate from all my other things, which belong to the suitcase. In less than an hour's time, I finish packing, so I leave my room to say goodbye to my dad and mom.

"Hey, kid. Be good in space, okay?", my dad tells me as I am about to leave home. "Sure dad. You can count on me.", I assure them. "We do, kid. We do count on you. Now go, before your mother reverses her decision to let you go see outer space."

I leave home and hail a cab towards the airport. Once I reach the airport, I look around for the plane where I'll be riding on. It took me a while before I found it, and I was genuinely surprised. It was an Eagle V-13. A freaking V-13! A.k.a. the fastest passenger plane ever made, that can reach speeds up to Mach 5.0. I know, I specifically mentioned the plane in the form I answered, on one of the questions that read, "What transport vehicle would you like to be on when the time comes? Specifics recommended.", but I never expected it to come true. I mean, not a lot of people have ridden the V-13. It was a hard-to-ride plane, to say the least.

I place my suitcase on the plane, and we were off to Strandville, where the launch site was. The ride was calm all throughout, which surprised me, considering how fast the plane was going. It was so worth it.

We reach Strandville in a little over two hours time, in which I thanked the pilot for the wonderful ride, and then I walk towards the launch site, where the others were waiting.

Joy's POV

I check to see if everything was in place inside my 2 suitcases, then I leave my room to say goodbye to Dad. Not that I needed to, but I just wanted him to know that I'll be away.

"Hey, dad! I'll be heading out now!", I yell towards him, while he was watching a live soccer match on TV. "Shhh! Don't disturb me while I'm watching, Joy! Just go and don't disturb me again, okay? Go nag your mom." I shake my head, as I leave home. I had expected my dad to say something like that, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. I wanted to cry, but I had to get going, or I will miss my flight to Strandville.

I bring out my micro-cell phone and call mom. She picks up at first ring. "Hey, mom. I'm on my way to the airport.", I say with a sad tone in my voice, which she picks up immediately. "I'm sorry for not being there, Joy, but I'm stuck here at work. Now, what did your dad do this time, sweetie?" "He told me to... just go so that I-I wouldn't disturb him while he was... uh, watching football.", I say, choking up in tears. I just felt like my dad did not love me at all. I was grateful mom was there to love me.

"Don't worry, Joy. Be positive. You're going to space, right? Don't let this dampen your mood. I thought you were excited to go?", my mom comforts me. "I am excited, mom. It's just that... You know what, mom? You're right. Thanks, mom." "You're welcome sweetie. Now go, experience the opportunity of a lifetime, okay? For me..." "Okay, mom. Goodbye."

I felt somewhat better after the call, so I get in my car and drive towards the airport. Once there, I look for the particular flight stated on the ticket I was holding, and once I've found the particular flight, I board the plane. I was happy, knowing that the guys at Walker space program respected my wishes to take a commercial flight, instead of a private plane that they had in store. Sure, it was THE world-class airline WC Travel Airways, with first-class tickets, but it was really nice. I enjoyed the whole trip, which I could not really say about the other plane trips I've been through.

Once the plane lands smoothly in the tarmac, I leave the plane and decide to take a tour of the place before heading to the launch site. As I took a commercial flight, I was a day ahead of the scheduled arrival of the passengers for the spaceship, which gave me some time.

First thing I noticed about Strandville, North America was that the status of living here was better than in Newton, British Islands, where I came from. I have to say, I really enjoy the place.

(a day of exploring later)

I start heading towards the launch site today, taking a leisurely walk along the sidewalks of Strandville, which and high-tech advances in it. It was really cool.

When I got to the launch site, I realize that the spaceship was huge. Like, really huge. It seemed like it was capable of housing more than 10000 people, which was odd, considering that the guys from Walker space program specifically told us, "There are only a few of you chosen to partake on this mission.", but I shake it off, not wanting to think about useless things like that. I just have to be grateful that I was one of the lucky ones.

Mick's POV

I have decided to bring my basketball to the trip, after spending minutes deciding what to get onboard the plane. My soccer ball, my football (American), or my basketball? Once I decided, I was ready to leave for Strandville, North America. I go say goodbye to my parents, who were waiting for me downstairs.

"I guess this is it, dad.", I say, knowing what was about to happen. "Goodbye, Mick. Don't forget to stay fit, okay?", my dad replies. "Of course, dad. How could I forget? I guess, I'll see you soon." "I hope so.", my mom replies, at which dad nudges her a bit, and they both smile. I'm a bit puzzled, but I shake that thought off my mind, as I leave for the train station.

I ride on the FasTren, which was the quickest mode of transport to Strandville from home. I try to think of happy things, like how cool it would be in space, and the unique experience I would have, but I still find myself staring out the window sometimes. I feel a little sad for everyone I left at home, especially my parents. My dog, Conan, notices so he licks my hand, while wagging his tail, to make me feel better. I smile, forgetting for a second that Conan was here with me. Somehow the people at Walker space program agreed to let me take Conan, my dog (breed Japanese Spitz), with me, which was a surprise.

(a few hours of train later)

I exit the train, my suitcase, basketball and dog in tow, and hail a cab towards the launch site, which was visible because of the huge spaceship where I presume we'll be in. When we get there, I realize that the spaceship was bigger than I thought it was. It seems the others others think the same thing, judging by how they looked onto the ship.

(Nobody's POV)

The people from Walker space program call out the few people chosen for the mission, and assign them a role each in the plane...

 **Wow, that was an awfully long introduction. Easily the longest chapter I've published in all of my stories. What do you say?**

 **Do you want me to continue this story or not?**

 **Now guys, if you do want me to continue the story, I do need your help in deciding the roles in the spaceship.**

 **List of people in the ship as of the moment:**

 **Eddie, Nina, Jerome, Poppy, Amber, Fabian, Mara, Patricia, Piper, Alfie, Joy, Mick**

 **Roles in the ship:**

 **Pilot, Captain, Assistant, Navigator, Engineer, Mechanic/Maintenance (2), Supply Officer, Janitor, Other Crew (3)**

 **And yeah, as others say, reviews make a writer happy, so I'll say it too.**

 **Hope you like this story...**

 **PM me if you want me to tackle on an idea to make into a story.**

 **Peace...**


	2. Liftoff

**Thank you, Hoalover716 for coming up with the roles for this story. I appreciate it very much. And yeah, you forgot the role of Engineer, and Nina. I totally forgot about the Medical officer, so I decided to make Amber the Medical officer.**

 **Title: Space Revelations**

 **Premise: The teens are off to space. What will happen once they get there?**

 **CHAPTER 1: LIFTOFF**

(Nobody's POV)

The teens board the huge spaceship, with a happy expression on all of their faces. The managers of the Walker space program had already informed them on what to do once they blast off to space, which was mostly to maintain the ship and keep it flying. They would also get samples from objects in space to see their composition and aid their search for life outside Earth, which was pretty easy, actually. They would just launch a probe onto the planet, or asteroid, or any other space object they wanted to sample, then retrieve it after a day. It was basically just a push of buttons. One may wonder why they did not just fully automate the spaceship and make it an unmanned probe.

 _The roles in the spaceship are as follows:_

 _Pilot (Mara), Captain (Eddie), Assistant (Patricia), Navigator (Fabian), Engineer (Nina), Mechanic/Maintenance (Jerome/Alfie), Supply Officer (Joy), Janitor (Mick), Medical Officer (Amber) Other Crew (Poppy, Piper)._

(Eddie's POV)

The people at Walker space program decided to make me captain of this huge spaceship. Wow! That's great. But being the captain makes me the one with the most responsibilities. Oh, great... Just great. But I had no right to complain. They shouldered all the expenses just to get us to space. Besides, how hard could it be? They must have chosen me because I was the most qualified, right?

As the captain, my first responsibility is to get to know (and settle) the crew before we launch. So I plan to do a role call, as I was holding the list of names of everyone in the ship and their roles. I wait for them to unpack their bags in the sleeping quarters in the control room. They arrive, one after the other. Once they were all here, I start the roll call.

"Um, Patricia Williamson?", I ask, not really sure if she was here. I don't know any of these people. Which made me wonder why we did not meet sooner, to get to know each other. "Yeah? What do you want?", she groaned. Wow, this one has a personality, I tell myself.

"You will be the captain's assistant. At least that's what it says on this list.", I say, to which she says, "Who are you to tell me what to do?" Her twin sister, or at least I think it is her twin sister, walks to her and says, "Come on Patricia. Be nice to the guy." "Ugh, fine...", she responds.

"I'm the captain of the ship. Name's Eddie Miller. You will be my assistant..." I grin as she reluctantly sits on the assistant's chair, rolling her eyes. I ignore it and continue the role call.

"Mara Jaffray?" "Yes?", she replies with a smile. "You will be our pilot!" "Wow! I can't believe it. Me, piloting this ship? That's great!" She heads immediately towards the pilot's seat.

"Fabian Rutter..." A guy looks up, so I tell him, "You will be our navigator." "Okay. Where do I sit?", he asks, not sure what to do. I look at the screen I was holding, and read it again. "You will be sitting on the other side of our pilot, Miss Jaffray." "That's great.", he replies as he heads to his seat, and he starts talking with the pilot, Mara. Hmm, they must know each other in person, that was obvious.

"Nina Martin... You will be our engineer!" "Where's my post, sir?", she asks me. "It says here you will be working on the second level on the spaceship, specifically the Inspection room." "Okay, thanks." She starts to head down to the second level, but I stop her. I decided for us to know each other first before we head out of the Control Room. "W-wait Nina, we should know more about each other first before we head to our own stations." "Sure, okay."

"Jerome Clarke, Alfred Lewis." "Yeah?", the both look to me at the same time. I check their profiles on the screen I was reading from, because I was not sure who was Jerome or Alfred among the two.

After checking, I continue... "You will be in charge of the maintenance of the engines and pipes of the spaceship. You will be in the Engine room on the second level, just beside the Inspection Room" "Well, that's something I can surely handle.", Jerome said as Alfred looks at me and scratches his head. "I'm not so sure about that, but I have a companion, so my carelessness should not be a problem." "Cool, I guess..." I reply, not really feeling very confident about the guy named Alfred Lewis.

"Joy Mercer..." "Yes?" "You will be our supply officer. You will take care of our basic supplies, like food, water, and clothing in the fourth, fifth and sixth level of the spaceship. The Storeroom levels." As I was saying that, I felt a little odd. Why would our supplies be in three whole levels on this spaceship, considering how large one level is? Wouldn't a year's supply of basic needs fit in just one large room? I shake that thought off my mind as I role call the others.

"Mick Campbell. You will be in charge of cleaning the place." He looks at me, somewhat surprised, "Huh, what? Why me?" "It's in the list, bro. Sorry about that." "Okay then. I thought it was your decision to make."

"Amber Millington." "Yes?", she looks up from the mirror she was holding. "You will be our Medical Officer. You will stay in the infirmary." "Okay. I have no choice anyway. And besides, it's clean in there. I can decorate the place, and make it look better, and..." "Sure, Amber. Sure."

"Piper Williamson and Poppy Clarke... You will be our other officers. You will help the others if they need your help. Basically, you will be the jack of all trades type of person." "That's cool. Being the all-around officer! That's wonderful", Piper exclaimed as Poppy just smiled and said, "Okay. That's cool, I guess."

"Okay, now that we know our roles, we should first head to our sleeping quarters, then return here. Then we should take time to tell more about ourselves. Then we can all head to our stations where there will be further instructions for you", I read from the screen I was holding.

We start talking about ourselves, talking about what we like and don't like, facts about ourselves, some stories and other things that came to our mind. The spaceship has not been launched yet, and we were just waiting for the 10-minute warning they told us to wait for, before heading towards our stations.

As we were in the control room, the people whose stations were here already started reading on the additional instructions, specifically Mara and Fabian.

Finally, the 10-minute warning sounded and the others headed to their stations, as we sit down on ours chairs in the control room and wait for the countdown.

"10 minutes before automated liftoff. Please don't touch any buttons on the pilot's dashboard as to not accidentally abort takeoff. The pilot will regain control of the spaceship once the spaceship gets past the solar system."

(9 minutes later)

"60 seconds before liftoff... 59, 58 , 57, 56, 55..., ...15 seconds before liftoff. Please check if you buckled in your seatbelts. You will be leaving Earth in 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... liftoff.

I feel the spaceship taking off from the ground, quickly gaining speed as we fly out of the atmosphere towards outer space.

(Fabian's POV)

I look towards the navigation screen, and I see the course plotted automatically by the ship to get out of the solar system. Estimated time: 36 hours... That gives us some time to wander around the spaceship for a bit.

The spaceship is out of the atmosphere, and we see how wonderful the sky looked like. The background was pitch black, except for the stars scattered all around us, and the sun, which gradually becomes smaller and smaller the farther we go. It was beautiful. I look back to the Earth, now a small blue ball from where we were now, and it was just beautiful. According to the navigation screen, we were passing the asteroid belt, and I look outside and there they were. It looked amazing. I look towards the others in the control room, and they were looking outside as well, in awe of all these things they were seeing. I wondered a bit how the asteroids seemed not to hit the spaceship we were in, but I learned just to enjoy the view of space.

Soon enough, we got out of the asteroid belt, as we now zoomed towards the area where the outer planets were orbiting at. I tried to spot where they were, but they must have been far away from our course, as I could not find them.

The others decided to come in the control room, as the flight course was fully automated, so we did not worry about the spaceship. They must have finished in their instructions on what to do on the ship, as we talk about stuff. Then they head to the sleeping quarters, leaving Mara and I in the control room. They must be feeling sleepy. Eddie told us to stay in the control room to look out for any imminent danger, and also to make sure to take over control of the ship once the autopilot becomes disabled the moment we exit the solar system.

Our work is generally easier than we expected it to be, as the ship was almost fully automated. That will leave us a lot of time to do what we wanted to do while we were in this spaceship. It will be like a one-year vacation. I guess my father was right. I should make the most of this vacation. Then I wondered. Why exactly are we here on this spaceship? It did not make sense, now that I think of it. We did not spend any expenses for me to be here on this spaceship, and the ship looked capable enough to fly on its own. I mean, I know that we are here to sample extraterrestrial planets outside the Earth for a year, but if that was the only purpose, then why are we even here? Why not send an unmanned probe to do it? It would have cost them a lot less money.

"Hey, Fabian. You seem to be deep in thought. What's the problem?", Mara asks me, noticing my thinking pose. "Um, nothing Mara. Just... stuff." I tell her, while in fact I was telling myself that too. It's just nothing, I assure myself. I should be grateful to be in this spaceship, to be part of this wonderful program. I was looking forward to learning more about the galaxy. It would be the first time that we would see non-solar system planets and stars, and I was looking forward to it. We would know more about space, then share our knowledge once we get back to earth. Maybe that's why we were sent here.

 **So they are off to space. Can you imagine that?**

 **Are Eddie and Fabian just worrying about nothing, or is there more to the trip than is being told to them? Look out for the next chapter.**


	3. Descriptions and Boundaries

**No reviews, but that's okay. Sorry for not updating sooner.**

 **Title: Space Revelations**

 **Premise: The teens are in outer space. What will happen next?**

 **CHAPTER 2: DESCRIPTIONS AND BOUNDARIES**

(Mara's POV)

"Hey, Fabian! Wake up! We're almost out of the solar system", I wake Fabian up from his navigator chair. He fell asleep on his chair while we were flying through space. I guess he did not get much sleep. Neither did I, but thanks to Eddie, who offered to keep an eye on piloting when he came up to the control room yesterday, I managed to get enough shut-eye to be awake for this.

Fabian stirs up from his sleep and moans, "Huh?". He was still looking very sleepy.

"We're almost at the edge of the solar system, Fabian.", I tell him.

"Oh, really?". He shakes himself up, realizing that he needed to be awake for this. I just nod.

One by one the other crew stationed at the control room arrive. Eddie arrives first, which was not surprising considering that he has seemed to already embrace his role as the captain of the ship. Patricia came up next, frowning. I guess she still wanted to be in bed, asleep. The others must have gone to their stations inside the spaceship.

(Mick's POV)

My first job as the cleaning guy of this spaceship, is to clean any mess made on the sleeping quarters. Thankfully there was little to do on most of the sleeping quarters, apart from the maintenance crew's sleeping quarters. I had to fix some stuff from that place.

I knew I had no right to complain. After all, most of the cleaning here is automated, but I can't help but feel a bit alone for being the only person in here. I guess I'll see the others on the conference room later, after the spaceship has left the solar system.

(Joy's POV)

I start checking the storerooms, which occupied the whole fourth, fifth, and sixth level of the spaceship. On the fourth floor there was an arrangement of lots and lots of gigantic storage units, lined up. They were mostly labelled, FOOD ITEMS, but some were labelled FUN & CREATIVITY.

Wow, that was a lot of food items, I think to myself. It looked like a decade's supply of food was stored in there, maybe a lot more. The other units contained items for our enjoyment, like musical instruments, arts, and even sports equipment. Entertainment consoles were there, TVs, etc... These Walker guys were good.

The fifth level was much like the fourth level, an arrangement of huge storage units lined up, but this time, it was labelled as CLOTHING & SHELTER. I'm a bit puzzled.

Okay, clothing made sense, but Shelter? We were in a spaceship. Why would we need a shelter? Those guys at Walker space program must have prepared for any scenario, considering the stockpile of resources in here.

The sixth level consisted of a huge transparent water tank, full of water for the journey, and a room which its door was labelled, DO NOT OPEN UNLESS IN CODE RED SITUATION. It was heavily reinforced, I was sure of that. I decided not to open that door. After all, the label told me not to.

I walk down to my sleeping quarters and decide to take a nap. There was nothing to do for the meantime, anyway.

(Amber's POV)

I walk down to the medical room, and realize that it was basically a whiteroom. I shake my head disapprovingly. This room needs the touch of a creative genius to make this otherwise dull-looking room look stunning. But where would I get such items. I did not get any of my creative stuff, and I doubted there were things like that inside the spaceship. Nevertheless, I decided after some time of thinking in the medical room that I should go ask Joy, the supply officer, if she saw any of those particular stuff.

Nope, she wasn't in the control room. Or the engine room. So I went to check on the sleeping quarters, and there she was, sleeping. I did not want to be rude, so I went to take a nap too. 

(Piper's POV)

We are touring all the nooks and crannies of this spaceship. At least, me and Poppy were. We went to the first level of the spaceship, which was basically a fitness area for almost everything. There was a basketball court, a football net, some treadmills and gym stuff, among others. Wow, this ship was huge, if the first level could have this much space.

There were "below first level" levels, but it was closed off, so we could not go down. Not that I wanted to. It looked mighty dark in there, when I had a peek.

The second level was where the engine room was, and also the inspection room, not to forget the infirmary. In there, there were also some sleeping quarters, and some other rooms. One in particular caught my eye. SYSTEM DEFENSE WEAPONRY CENTER. I had no idea why that room was in here. I mean, is there any real chance that we have to defend ourselves against threats? What threats were here in space? Aliens, maybe? Or monsters? No, no, no, stop. I can't let my imagination get in the way of sensible thinking.

The third level was where the control room was at. It also housed most sleeping quarters and the conference room. We look around the third level, trying to map out in our minds how this place looked. We were the all-around helpers, so we figured it would be better to know every part of the spaceship.

We decide not to go to the fourth, fifth and sixth levels, after all, we both knew it was just supply rooms.

There was nothing else to do, so we head to our own sleeping quarters. We figured, the guys in the control room can take care of the spaceship, so why bother them?

When we get to the sleeping quarters, two of the beds were already occupied. Both the Supply Officer Joy and the Medical Officer Amber were asleep in them. We look to each other.

"Heck, why not?", I tell Poppy, and we both head to our own beds and curl up to sleep.

(Alfie's POV)

I first thought that the engine room was a boring place to be in while in the spaceship, but that was before I set foot inside. Boy was I wrong.

Inside the engine room was a simply wonderful entertainment system, meant to keep the trip as fun as possible. I even double, no, triple-checked if this was the right room, as it did not seem like an engine room to me. But it was the engine room. One can hear the faint humming of the spaceship's engine from the room, and no other place inside the whole spaceship.

Jerome seemed to be as surprised as I was, but the shock did not last long. We decided to dive into this entertainment system. There was a really cool and new 3.5D gaming system in the room, and it was A++ quality. My eyes widen. A++ gaming systems are the very best gaming systems in the world, reserved for those super-rich people who can afford it. And I wasn't one of those people. Mine was only a C+ model. The gaming system was filled with a whole lot of games, complete with controls. There was a 3DTV set with DigiSet speakers, the best speakers, like, ever made. It was full of movies. And finally, two VRTCs (Virtual Reality Training Capsules), one each for us, which I reckon was for training us for any scenario that may happen to the engines. It also doubled as sleeping quarters for the two of us.

"Want to play?", Jerome asks me, pointing to the 3.5D gaming system.

"Yeah, sure!", I reply. We both sit on the controller chairs of the gaming system, as the system comes to life, and a list of games appear on the 3.5D screen. There were a whole lot of games stored here. 10 thousand, to be exact. And they were not just the simple arcade games that come for cheap on Earth. They were the high-def, hi-class popular (and not so popular) games serious gamers play. The entire GenOfWar series, consisting of 10 chapters, of which GenOfWar 3 is my all-time favourite game, was in there, and it took me months to save up and buy GenOfWar 3.

Jerome noticed that I was staring at the 3.5D screen, so he asks me, "What game would you want to play?"

"Can we play GenOfWar?", I ask him. I was not sure how he would react to my proposition. Then his face beamed.

"I was going to suggest GenOfWar too. That's, like, my favourite game.", Jerome admits.

"Mine too. GenOfWar 3 is my favourite game.", I exclaim.

"Cool. Hey, have you ever played GenOfWar 3 online? "As a matter of fact, yes. I do play online. Why do you ask?"

"Who knows, maybe we have seen each other there. What's your online username?", Jerome asks me.

It was unlikely that we met each other online, but there was no harm in telling him my username. Who knows, maybe we did meet there.

"Um, its SpringLewis202."

"You're SpringLewis202?", Jerome asks me, surprised. Maybe we have met online.

"Yeah, why?", I ask him. The look on his face was telling, so I ask him.

"You can't be KillSwordJC, are you?" His nod was all I needed.

"You're KillSwordJC? Wow! I can't believe it..." I'm greatly surprised. I didn't know what to say for a while. After all, he was KillSwordJC, my best friend in GenOfWar 3 online. We had planned to meet in person before, but it was scrapped due to weather conditions. And I had to accept that we could not meet in person, which was a little sad for me, considering that he was my only shot of having a best friend, both on and offline. Now he was here, sitting beside me.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, KillSwordJC.", I greet him.

"You too, SpringLewis202.", he replies.

We then talk about anything and everything. It was like we knew each other for a long time. And to think it all started with a game called GenOfWar 3.

(Nina's POV)

The inspection room... Well, this room was full of monitor screens, each one monitoring a particular function of the ship. There was a heat indicator, air measures, temperature indicators for both inside and outside of the spaceship, etc. Other than that, there was nothing of note in this room. In fact, it puzzled me, all the indicators and what they meant. How was I supposed to understand and process every detail being shown on the screens? There must be a master screen of some sorts here somewhere, where all these various information would be simplified.

I look to the floor, and there it was. The master screen. Why in the world they decided to place the master screen on the floor instead of the center wall. I did not know. Must have been a design flaw, I think to myself.

I walk out of the Inspection room to look for more flaws on the interior designing of this ship. There were not many, and the few that were flawed, were just minor. It can well be ignored, and there would be no noticeable difference.

I get bored by inspecting the spaceship, and decide to pay a visit to my companions here on the 2nd level. The maintenance crew. It would be good if we 3 cooperated on fixing/maintaining stuff in here, and I wanted to tell them that. Furthermore, I wanted to see how the engine room looked like.

I knock on the doorway for a few seconds, before one of them opens it.

"Hey...", the boy named Alfie greets me. He looked unsure of what to say.

"Can I come in?", I ask.

"Sure, sure! Please do come in." He steps out of his way to let me in, as he says to his companion Jerome, "Hey, Jerome, we got company."

Jerome looks around to me. He stands up and greets me 'formally'. "What brings you here, milady?", he asks in a fake old English accent.

"Just wanted to visit the neighboring kingdom, noble sire.", I reply, getting into it. Alfie just scratches his head, apparently not understanding what was going on.

I look around the room, and the first thing I spot was the 3.5D gaming system and the game Jerome and Alfie were playing. I knew for sure it was GenOfWar3, because, well, it was an addictive game. But I can't let them know that I like the game. It was a guy's game, and there were not a lot of players, especially not girls.

"So, what are you guys playing?", I ask them innocently, faking curiosity by looking at the screen.

"Oh, it's GenOfWar 3. Want to try?", Jerome asks me, offering up his control seat.

"No thanks."

"Are you sure, because it seems like you want to try it out?", Jerome asks me again.

"Okay, maybe just once. I don't know how to play this game.", I lie.

"Don't worry, Alfie will take it easy on you. Isn't that right, Alfie?", Jerome tells him.

"Of course. Anything for someone who's willing to take the first steps towards being a great GenOfWar player."

Jerome then starts the game, and we were underway. Initially I tried to play the clueless player who does not know anything about playing this game, but when Alfie had gone too soft on playing, I decided that it was Game On. My pride was not taking it very well, and I decided that I did not give a crap, even if they found out I was a GenOfWar player.

I annihilated him on the next round, showcasing my GenOfWar playing skills, which surprised, more like stunned, Alfie a bit. He must have thought I had gotten lucky on that one. I look towards Jerome, and he was shaking his head, smiling. He knew I was just playing dumb.

The next game, Alfie played a little more cautiously, but careless enough that I destroyed him in a matter of minutes.

The next few games were much of the same story, me obliterating him every time. He finally broke down, whining, "H-how is that possible? You're a new player. How can you defeat me, just like that?"

Jerome spoke up, "I think Nina here is not a beginner. I have seen a lot of tricks she was using that only an expert GenOfWar player would know about, much less know how to use."

Alfie looks toward me, making me feel a bit guilty, so I come clean. "Sorry, Alfie. I'm not really a newbie. I wanted to tell you guys sooner, but I did not want anyone to know I love playing GenOfWar."

"Are you kidding me? That's like, seriously the coolest thing ever. A girl playing GenOfWar like that with so much skill, that's so great to watch. Guess we'll have to make a place for you in here, as the newest member of our very own GenOfWar club." Alfie seemed very excited to know that I play GenOfWar.

The room suddenly goes dark as Jerome turns on a flashlight that found its way to his hand. He places the flashlight in such a way that he looked like some of those guys being watched in an initiation.

"We would like to welcome you to this exclusive club, which has only 3 current members including yourself. But before you become a full-fledged member, there need an initiation rite.", Jerome began.

"What do I need to do?", I ask Jerome, in which he comes up with an evil smile.

"You, milady, need to bring us at least one thing from the others in this spaceship. To be sure that it's not yours, there should be the name of the person written on it."

"Really, guys?", I ask him, unsure on where to find an object with the person's name written on it. I mean, I think nobody does that anymore.

"Yeah, really... Now go, get one! Make the club proud!"' Jerome shouts out after me as I walk out the Engine Room towards the sleeping quarters. Might as well start there.

When I get to the sleeping quarters, four sleeping people greet me. If I'm not wrong, they were Amber, Joy, Piper and Poppy. This makes it a little more difficult than what I had first expected. I need to be careful... Oh no...

I tripped on my shoes and I crash to the ground with a thud, which woke Amber, the medical officer, up... So much for being careful.

"Hey, Nina? What happened? Do you need any medical help?", Amber asks me, a bit concerned.

"No, not really." Wait, I have an idea. Why don't I just borrow it from one of them, and show it to Jerome and Alfie? They wouldn't know the difference, anyway. "I just need something. Amber, can I borrow something that has your name in it? I'll return it later, I promise."

Amber looks at me for a second, then replies, "Okay. You seem like a nice enough person." Amber hands me her makeup bag, labelled AMBER MILLINGTON, all caps. This will work.

"Thanks, Amber. I owe you one." I leave the sleeping quarters and return to the Engine Room, where I proudly show the bag to Alfie and Jerome.

"Congratulations. Welcome officially to the club!", Jerome and Alfie chorus at the same time. It worked. They did not even ask me how I got to it. At that Jerome opens the lights, as we continue playing GenOfWar 3. I didn't know it was this fun playing video games with guys. I should do this more often.

 **Alfie and Jerome had met before, and have been best friends already, if online. Now that they know who the real people behind the characters are, they become best friends, this time in real Nina. Who knew?**


	4. Losses and Gains

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I am now continuing on with this story. Watch out for the surprise in store later in the story. It may be a huge shock for some, but others may have seen it coming.**

 **Title: Space Revelations**

 **Premise: The teens are in outer space, and have left the solar system.**

 **CHAPTER 3: LOSSES AND GAINS**

(Eddie's POV)

"I think it's best for me to alert the others that we are now at the edge of the solar system. They might want to see the sights." I suggest to Fabian, Mara and Patricia.

"I suppose it is the best thing to do." Fabian shrugged, as he concentrated to the screen in front of his desk, where two separate maps were being shown.

(=====)

One was the COSS (Continuous Object Scanning System) which scans the objects all around the spaceship and shows it on the screen. It refreshes every second. The other one was the MAT (Mapped Areas Tracker) which shows the location of the ship in mapped areas of space, to show us where we exactly are, as the COSS was a bit vague.

The COSS only showed objects around the spaceship and their calculated orbits. The MAS, on the other hand, showed a clear picture of where we were on the mapped areas of space.

(=====)

I switch on the intercom and speak through the microphone. "We are on the edge of the solar system. Just to let you know, we will be exiting the solar system half an hour from now. If anyone is interested in watching, we will allow the control room to be open for all at this time. Thank you."

(Amber's POV)

I was reading a fashion magazine I brought from home at the sleeping quarters, waiting for Nina to return my makeup bag when I heard the captain's voice on the intercom. I was getting bored of looking through the magazine, so I decided to head towards the control room after I finish my makeup. Oh wait, Nina borrowed my makeup bag. I guess a little face powder I had in my purse would do for now.

The intercom speakers woke Joy up. I heard her ask me in a sleepy voice, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, he said something about us being on the edge of the solar system. If we do want to watch the spaceship exit the solar system, then they allowed us to head to the control room."

"Oh, okay. Will you go, see what happens?"

"Yeah, I'm bored here. At least I can talk to others in the control room. Besides, watching us exit the solar system may be interesting."

"Yeah, I think I'll be going as well. Will you wait for me?"

"Of course. We are shipmates after all."

Joy wakes up from her bed as we both try to look ready for the control room, with the bit of face powder I had. I hope Nina would return my makeup bag very soon, or else my makeup routine would be ruined. It made me wonder, where was she anyway? I hoped she was in the control room.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask Joy about the decorative items for the infirmary, which looked like it was inviting the crew to die in it. I had to make the place look livelier. In any case, I don't want my shipmates to die because of boredom, staring on the blank ceiling, or the dull walls of the infirmary?

"Joy, have you seen any paint, and decorative items I can use to make the infirmary look less like a torture room and more like a place to hang out?"

She thinks for a second, before responding. "I think so. I'll check the fourth floor later, after the control room, and I'll tell you what's there."

"Thanks a lot, Joy. You're a friend..."

"Thanks, Amber. You're a friend too."

(Mick's POV)

I discovered the first floor of this spaceship while looking for a place to hang out after finishing my cleanup duties, and it was freaking awesome. It looked like something from a dream, created to satisfy the passion of fitness guys like myself. I mean, there was a basketball court, a football net, some treadmills, dumbbells, and a lot of other sports/gym stuff that was placed in the place. I checked the equipment, and knew the instant I saw them that they were of the highest quality, designed to work for centuries. Yes, centuries. Wow, the guys at Walker spent billions, maybe trillions on this program. I was trying to wrap my head on how they were capable of spending so much to send just a few of us into space. But that was not my problem, so I dove into the sports and gym equipment, working out my muscles to keep myself fit for the year-long program.

While I was running the treadmill, the voice of our captain Eddie echoed in the room through the intercom. I decide to finish running the treadmill, afterwards taking a quick shower at the shower room on the first floor.

I grab a towel and wrap it around me, as I walk to my sleeping quarters on the second floor and grab some clothes. After wearing them, I head towards the control room.

(Jerome's POV)

As the captain's voice comes through the intercom while Nina and Alfie were busy playing GenOfWar 7, I ask if any of them were interested to go to the control room, mainly because I also wanted to have my turn playing the game.

"No thanks, I'm good here." Nina remarked, not even bothering to look away from the screen. Alfie adds, "Same here."

I sigh, knowing my efforts would be futile if I waited for any of them to concede their spot in the two controller seats. I decide to head to the control room instead, as maybe the others would be there too. It wouldn't hurt to know them better, right. And maybe the sights will be fun to see.

I check my appearance on the mirror I found inside the engine room. Concluding that I looked 'good enough', I walk straight towards the control room, leaving the two to their little world of gaming.

(Fabian's POV)

It was just a few minutes before the spaceship would leave the solar system for good. I take a break from my navigation duties, as there was no imminent danger. I head to the washroom and wash my hands and face after visiting the toilet. When I come back from the washroom, I see Amber, Joy, Mick and Jerome accompanying the crew at the control room. I say hi to them, returning to my seat, as we all waited to see what happens the moment we exit the solar system. And then I remembered, the control of the ship will shift to manual the moment the spaceship is out of the solar system.

"Mara, the controls." I remind her, as she looks to me and remembers. "Oh yeah." She holds the steering tightly with both hands, as she looks at her controls, deciding what to do next. I look towards the screen in my desk, watching both the COSS and the MAT.

Just then a see-through countdown appears on the transparent windshield on front of the control room, starting from 60 seconds, accompanied by a computerized voice saying, "60 seconds before Solar System exit." The countdown starts ticking as the others look out the windshield towards space, as Mara was getting ready for manual control and I was checking on the COSS and the MAT every once in a while, to make sure we were safe.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, zero..." The spaceship's lights flickered off for a second, as it seemed like it was rebooting. The display screen showing the COSS and the MAT also turned off, leaving the countdown on the windshield as the only thing providing the light in the control room.

It was rebooting. When the lights flickered on again as a buzzing sound kicked things to life, I look towards the screen and see that only the COSS was on display, with a written warning that said, 'MAT deactivated. Unmapped territory visited.' I tapped on part of the screen that read 'Additional info', which brought out this statement. 'MAT does not work once the spaceship is outside the solar system, as the outside of the solar system is not mapped in any way. Please rely on the COSS, or activate WRAM (Wide Range Automatic Mapper) for mapping extended areas up to a few light-years away. WRAM is currently deactivated as spaceship is less than a light-year away from the solar system.

Wait, what? Unmapped territory? But that meant, the science videos and electronic books were lying, as they said the outside of the solar system was mapped to some extent. And about the light-year thing. How arewe going to travel a light year with the speed of this ship? Unless, of course, if they have managed to already invent hyperdrive, which should allow objects to travel faster than the speed of light. But that was impossible. The invention of the hyperdrive was predicted to happen a century from this year. I had to ask Mara if there was a hyperdrive setting on the pilot's speed controls, but iI decided that the time had not yet come for me to ask that question.

(Mara's POV)

When the light flickered off, I was scared that we were dying, but when they were back on, I let out a sigh of relief. It was just a simple restart. I looked to my controls, and a smaller version of the COSS appeared on my screen. I realized I was now in control of the direction the spaceship was taking, so I call the attention of the captain. The autopilot was still on, but its purpose now was to maintain speed and the heading I will input into it. I was also grateful of the spaceship's artificial gravity, which was designed, it seemed, perfectly so that we will not feel any turns the spaceship makes.

"Sir. I'm in control of the spaceship now. Any ideas on where I should head now?" I ask Eddie. He replies, "No, not really. I think that's the navigator's job. I'm here to look after you guys, not to take your jobs away from you." He was right. That was Fabian's job.

"Fabian, where do you think is the best place we should be headed to?", I ask. He seemed startled for a second, then his mind processed my question as he replies, "I think it's best if we head 40 degrees to our left, towards this far-between cluster of objects. For us to be able to watch the view of the beauty of space while not placing ourselves in danger. Don't you think?" "I agree. Setting a course for -40 degrees."

I set the course exactly to where Fabian wanted, on the flight computer of the spaceship, as it makes a turn to that direction.

(Joy's POV)

I felt scared when the spaceship seemed to stop working a while ago, until I realized it was just a reboot. The sight outside was somewhat uneventful. A few rocky objects flew by us as we left the solar system, and now there was no object in sight. The navigator and the pilot were doing a good job on the ship, I thought, as they work together to set a new course for us to follow, even though I was not sure where we are going. At least the cooperation was there. The captain watched on, and so was his assistant, the only difference being that the assistant, Patricia, was wearing her headphones, listening to loud music.

I was still in the control room, beside Amber, as we were telling each other more about ourselves, while Mick and Jerome were talking about some guy stuff. A few minutes later, they leave the control room.

After Mara sets the course the ship will take on, she joins us in our conversation, which Eddie allows, as he sits on the pilot chair to keep an eye on things. Patricia was lip-singing to a rock song playing on her headphones, and Fabian seemed to be deep in thought.

As time passed by and we were chatting away, just the three of us, Patricia decides to take off her headphones as she reluctantly sits with us.

"Hey, Patricia. Do you want to tell us about yourself?" I ask kindly.

"Sure, whatever." She replies, as she starts joining in to our conversation.

As the four of us were talking, I see Fabian and Eddie were talking too, but I did not disturb them, as I was engrossed in our chat.

(Jerome's POV)

"I told ya this place was great." Mick beamed as he led me to the first floor of the spaceship. I saw all the sports/gym equipment, and I was in awe of hhow numerous and high-quality they are.

"Want to play one-on-one basketball, just to make some sweat?" Mick asks. "Sure, man. Game on." I reply as I walk to the basketball court and catch the ball from Mick.

(An hour of physical activities later)

I was taking a shower in the shower room, talking to Mick at the same time. "That was some workout, man. I'm exhausted." I comment.

"Yeah, but you handled it pretty well. Seems like you're a natural athlete. A little polish, and you'd be a wonderful athlete."

"Yeah? Thanks for that, man."

"Welcome."

(Poppy's POV)

I wake up at about the same time as Piper, as we realize we slept through hours. We were getting a bit hungry, so we decided to prepare a feast for the whole crew in the spaceship. It sounds harder than it really is, as the kitchen was very high-tech and the food was very fresh. This was one of our jobs, to cook for the crew. There was the 'space bars', that gave the crew every nutrient they needed for the trip, but the taste gets old quickly and I was sure they missed the taste of real earth food. Especially my brother Jerome.

As we prepare the lot of ingredients needed for the food, we decide to sing along to songs Piper had on her music player. It was fun.

(Nina's POV)

Alfie and I were clearly at the same level at playing video games. We were at the same skill level, but he has some different tendencies from mine, which allowed him to win some games and I the others. We were tallying who was winning the game, and at this point, we were in a dead tie. And this was our last game for today. After this we promised to take a break from playing.

"You are so gonna lose, Nina. You know that, right?" Alfie was taunting me, grinning the whole time.

"I would like to see you try.", I tell him, giving him a quick smile. And at that it was game on. The stakes were high on this one. The one who will win the game gets to ask the other 5 questions the other person needed to answer truthfully. And I was not about to tell my secrets to Alfie Lewis. Not yet, anyway.

 **Finally they leave the solar system, with some unforeseen consequences. Pretty interesting things have happened so far. Thanks for reading this chapter. Look out for the next one. And watch out for the big reveal.**


	5. Secrets and Food

**Yes, It has been almost 3 months since I updated this story. Well, I've decided to pick up my pen and write again.**

 **Title: Space Revelations**

 **Premise: The teens are in outer space, and have left the solar system.**

 **CHAPTER 4: SECRETS AND FOOD**

(Piper's POV)

"What do you think of the space bars?" I ask Poppy, while we were cooking in the spaceship's kitchen. I just turned off the music because the battery was getting low. "Um, they sure are nutritious and energy-packed, but it could taste better." "Uh-huh, it sure could.", I replied as I check on some of the food I was cooking. I taste the stew, and nod to myself. The stew was tasty. The crew would surely love it. I check on the time, and realized it was time for me to place the turkey in the oven.

(Poppy's POV)

"Need a hand?" I ask Piper, who is clearly struggling with lifting the turkey. "Yeah, sure. Thanks." I help her hold the turkey, which was a lot heavier than it seemed, and we managed to place it in the oven. I close the oven door, as Piper sets the correct temperature. I then check on the pasta I was cooking. It was time to drain the water from the pasta. I hold the pasta to test its firmness, and it was perfect. Now to cook up that wonderful sauce that comes with the pasta, and I'm done. I've already cooked up the eggs and bacon, along with some perfectly fried fish.

(Alfie's POV)

I was on the edge of defeat, and Nina knew it. She was chasing me, as I tried to avoid her. I looked worried. If I lost the round, then she would ask me 5 questions I would have to answer truthfully. And I'm not willing to take a risk finding out what kind of questions she would ask me, though I was kind of curious as well. I tried all the evasive manoeuvres I knew in the game, but after all the work I've done evading her, she still managed to catch up to me. Or, to rephrase that, I let her catch up to me. She did not know it, but there was a trap here and I would be able to win this game by simply setting her up for the trap. I stay silent, letting out a small smile as she inched closer to me, and to the trap.

(Nina's POV)

Alfie's playing me for a fool. Of course I knew there was a trap here. But I had to let him think he had the advantage, so I pretended not to know that there was a trap here. I also knew then one blow would be enough for me to kill him. I inched closer and closer to him, then when I was millimetres away from the trap, I jumped over it and lunged the weapon towards Alfie. He managed to dodge the hit, but I was ready. I lunged at him once more, for the finishing blow, and I managed to hit him! Yes! He's dead. I put my hands up and cheered! I won! Now I'm going to ask him 5 questions. My mind was already thinking of questions to ask him, when I heard him laugh. Why was he laughing? When I looked back to the screen, I knew why. I carelessly lunged, hitting Alfie, then straight towards the trap I was supposed to avoid. I facepalmed, as the screen showed the result "ROUND DRAW". Alfie looked visibly relieved by the fact that he did not lose. Just then Jerome entered the room.

"Hey guys, how'd the game go? Who's going to ask who some questions?" he asked us, before looking at the screen and seeing the result. "Oh, that's disappointing. A round draw? Really? What happened?", he asked us...

Alfie replies, "Well, she had me cornered and with one hit, I would've been defeated, but she lunged at me, hitting me in the process, straight towards the trap. That's why it was a draw."

Jerome chuckles. "Nina, that's a rookie mistake..."

"I know, and it's embarrassing. I even celebrated." I reply.

Jerome couldn't help but laugh at the statement. We couldn't help but chuckle a bit as well, considering the absurd events that just happened. When the laughs died down, Jerome asked, "So what are you going to do? Will there be another last match or will you just leave it a draw and no one will ask 5 questions?. Just like that, an idea popped into my head. "What if we both asked each other 5 questions? What do you think, Alfie?"

Alfie stopped for a second, trying to weigh whether which of the ideas was better. He looked to Jerome, who was raising his eyebrows at him. "Okay! Let's both ask each other 5 questions.", he decides.

"But who will ask first?" I ask Alfie, to which Jerome interjected, "Ladies first. So Nina should get to ask first.

"Fine...", Alfie grumbles, "but you shouldn't be here, Jerome."

"Yeah, Jerome, you shouldn't be here...", I agreed.

Jerome just shook his head and walked out of the room.

(Jerome's POV)

I wonder what those jokers would ask each other, and what they'll eventually end up as. I just have this feeling they are going to end up together soon... But that's just me. Anyways, I'm going to see my sister. Where are they? I know she is with Piper, but I did not know where they were. They aren't in the control room, that much I knew. I guess I'm going to have to find out where they are.

It took a bit of walking around before the scent of good food being cooked made its way onto my nose. After that, I just followed the smell and it was then that I found myself on the kitchen. My sister and Piper were busy cooking up food. A lot of food. Well, I'm starving. After spending time with Mick on the first floor gym, who wouldn't be? Might as well have a head start on the food prepared for us on the dining table just opposite the kitchen.

"Hey, girls." I greeted them. "Hmm, that smells really good. May I have a taste?" I ask both of them... "Wait a sec..." my sister told me as she walked to Piper and said to her, "I told you Jerome would find us first." Piper sighs in defeat, as she hands my sister 50 credits, which she smiles at and pockets.

"Wait, you guys bet on who would get here first?" I asked them, and they both nodded. I sat, watching them for a short while as they finish cooking, then preparing, the food we were about to eat. And damn, did it smell really good. I extend my hand to grab a bite, but my sister slapped it away, saying, "Not until somebody else arrives, brother."

"Awwww... That's too bad." I pretended to look disappointed, at which she and Piper just shook their heads, smiling the whole time.

(Eddie's POV)

"What do you think we'll find here in space, Fabian?" I ask him as we look at the empty space ahead.

"I don't know, Eddie. But I'd like to see something interesting. Something new.", he replied. "Yeah, me too, pal... Hey, man. Out of curiosity, do you think there's something weird going on with our mission?"

"Well, honestly speaking, I do... You see, I have some doubts that sampling of space objects would be our only mission here in space. I mean, if that were the case, why didn't they send an unmanned probe instead of us to do the job? It would have cost them far less."

"I was thinking that too. That and the fact that the spaceship just seems... too large... It seems like it's containing something else."

"Yeah, that's true. But we wouldn't know for sure, would we?" he asks...

We both chuckle awkwardly as we both think of what might happen.

We remain seated for a bit before Fabian breaks the silence, asking, "Hey, are you hungry?" Hmmm... I am feeling a bit famished.

"You know what, I am feeling a bit hungry. Do you want to accompany me to the kitchen?"

"Sure. Let's go." As the autopilot was already engaged by Mara, Fabian just engaged his auto-navigate button and left his seat, followed by me.

We tell the girls, who were still chatting on the other side of the control room, that we were heading for the kitchen. They just nodded, engrossed with their conversation.

(Fabian's POV)

We arrive at the kitchen/dining room to see Piper, Poppy and Jerome sitting around the dining table, food ready for eating. I take a seat. Eddie does the same, as I hear Jerome exclaim. "Thank god you guys are here. Now I can start eating." Jerome gleefully places a serving of every type of food on the table, on his plate.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?", I ask.

"Nah, Fabian. Let's just dig in and help ourselves", responded Eddie, who was also placing a serving each of every type of food on the table, on his plate.

"Okay. No problems with that plan at all." I did the same, albeit with lesser servings. Poppy and Piper also placed some food on their plates. We all started eating, at least those who were at the dining room.

A few minutes passed by, and Mick entered the dining room. He was tired and sweaty. He did not even say a word as he grabbed a plate and put as much food as he can eat in it.

A few minutes after that, we were interrupted by two people laughing about something they were talking about. But the interruption didn't last long either. As soon as Nina and Alfie saw that we were eating, they quickly grabbed their own seats and started eating. And chatting. But more on eating. They were seated beside each other. Hmm... seems like those two got to know each other well. I can see Jerome stealing glances at them at then smirking thereafter.

(Jerome's POV)

Well, I didn't see that coming. That escalated real quick. Sure, I expected them to 'click' sometime, I just didn't think they'd be that fast. Well, better early than late, right? Now, before I forget, the food! I'll take another serving of that fine stew!

I was nearly done with my third serving of stew when the rest of the girls arrived. They looked concerned that they may have run out of food to eat. They shouldn't have been worried... There's a lot of food left, and I'm sure there will be leftovers for me to eat next meal. In fact, I'm pretty sure the food they cooked will last one more meal. Which is good.

 **Interesting stuff in this chapter. The crew ig getting to know each other. Eddie and Fabian are having second thoughts about the mission. Are they the only ones with second thoughts, or not? Watch out for the big reveal.**


End file.
